Not So Normal
by Awriternotamurderer
Summary: Mackenzie has always excelled academically. She has never really had friends before, until Alex. Everything is looking up for her for the first time ever. It doesn't last though. As Mackenzie learns more about her powers her life goes in every direction possible. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a story I have on my Wattpad account. (Same username). Just thought that some of you might like it. Next chapter will be out after I'm done with finals. Writer out!**

* * *

Mackenzie POV

"Mackenzie! You're going to be late again!" Mom called up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back, shoving my math book in my bag. One week into school and I'd already become a disorganized mess. Tripping on the bottom step I caught myself and ran out to the car. Mom didn't normally drive me to school but insisted to for the first bit. Little Charlie was already sitting happily in his carseat when I got to the car.

Mom pulled out of the driveway. "Ready for week two?" She asked with a smile.

"You're way too excited. It's just high school." I said, avoiding the question. I didn't want to go back to Mountianview. As a freshman the first week was just us. Today the other grades would start.

At school, a group of last year's cheer girls stopped me in the hall. "Look who's late for school." One of them said as I pushed past.

"Leave the prodigy girl alone. She needs to be able to study." Another teased.

"Alone. That's all you'll ever be." The girl in front said, turning to go the other way. All the other girls followed her lead and walked away.

Why? Why did I have to be a natural at everything but school sports? I thought. My entire life I always excelled. The only thing I couldn't do was sports or find friends. To make things worse, I had 3 classes with sophomores because Mountainview didn't offer AP classes -- since it was so small. This first week I was the only one in 2 of them. There were 7 other people in the Spanish 2 though. Why did I have to go to a private school?

With each grade level having no more than 50 students it was easy to know everyone's name. It was expected that you did. However, the only reason my name was said was when the teacher called on me or someone was asking how to do the homework. The cheer girls who had been in middle school with me weren't the only ones who called my "Prodigy" though. It seemed to have become my nickname, and not in a good way.

After 7th period I made my way to my locker to drop some stuff off before walking home. When I finally got through the crowded hall to my locker there was a girl standing in front of it. "Hey!" She said. I couldn't tell if she was talking to me or someone else. "Hello? I'm talking to you!"

"Hi?" I said. It had been a while since I'd talked with people outside of class.

"I'm guessing you're one of the freshman," she said. "Alex, I'm a sophomore. We have 2 classes together. So, uh. . .why do I keep hearing people calling you Prodigy?"

Oh great! She wanted me to explain my nickname. "Well, basically, I'm good at everything I try. The thing is, I don't like sports and everyone thinks I should. Why do you want to know anyway?" That was the simplest answer that I could give her.

"I just saw it as a good way to start a conversation. I thought that I would try to be friends with you. Do you want to be friends?" She asked.

"Sure," I said. "Wanna do homework over at my place?" I only asked this because almost everyong who went to Riverview could walk to school so I figured she probably didn't live far from me anyway.

"Why not." She said and moved aside so I could get to my locker. As we walked she asked, "Have you ever heard of Vixen?"

"Who?" I asked.

"The fox hero who showed up over the summer. She's been helping the police catch the harder to find villains. Haven't you heard of her?" She almost seemed hurt that I didn't know who Vixen was.

"Oh. I've heard of her, I just didn't know that her name was Vixen. Doesn't Vixen mean a woman who argues a lot?"

"It does, but it also means female fox. Do you ever read blogs or fan pages?"

I stopped in front of my house and answered, "Sometimes, why?" As I lead her to my room she answered.

"I created a fan page for her after she started showing up more. A friend from tech club helped me out with it. You wouldn't believe how popular it is! Everyone keeps emailing me and asking me to do an interview with her."

"Mackenzie, do I hear another voice? Did you bring a friend home?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Are you not supposed to have friends over?" Alex asked picking her bag up from where she set it.

"Yes mom, I did," I yelled in response. "No, Alex don't go. It's just that I haven't brought friends over since like, 4th grade. Everyone thought I was weird for being smart."

Alex set her bag back down and pulled out her laptop. "In that case I should start introducing you to people at school." She started typing something.

"No, it's fine. I really don't need friends anyway. I've gone this long without them." I tried to sound like I didn't care but honestly I did. With no friends since middle school I had gotten used to being lonely. Even when I did have friends my dad was always really strict and I would never get to hang out with them. That's part of the reason everyone thought I was always studying.

"Come over here. You need to see this." I sat down next to her on my bed and looked at what she was scrolling through. "This is the fan page for Vixen."

I shuddered. "What all is on it?" I asked. I had been Vixen since may and didn't even know I had a fan page. What did they know about me? Please say they hadn't figured out who I was!

"Glad you asked. In one section I've documented every known sighting. In another, every fight or encounter. There is also a list of everyone she's put in jail and everyone she could be looking out for. But most people come here for this." She clicked on something and turned the screen to face me.

"Discussions?" I said, reading the heading of the page.

Alex seemed excited. "Not just any discussions. You know how I called her Vixen?" I nodded. "On here people decided to call her that. We're also trying to figure out who she is, what her powers are, and some are even trying to figure out what she does for a living. There are other things but those are the main ones."

"How close are they to figuring out who she is?" I asked. Why did I seem so paranoid about that?

"Not very. She's got ginger hair but no one can tell how long it is since it's normally braided. Her height is hard to figure out too. For age, some think she's a young adult while others think she could still be a teenager."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It would explain why no one's seen her since school started."

"What about her powers?" I needed to know everything people thought about me. Alex closed her computer and sighed.

"That's what we know the least about. Some think it's natural strength and flexibility while others argue she was given the powers. Then there's this group of crazys who think her powers reside in an object she wears."

Now I was curious, why had she asked me about Vixen in the first place? "You're probably wondering why I asked you about Vixen." It was as if she had read my mind! "There are 2 reasons. First, I wanted to see if you knew about my website. Second, I wanted to warn you to be careful. There's this guy named Odium who kidnaps teens with parents in power or who would go unnoticed."

Ouch. "How long has this guy been around?" Tonight on patrol I would have to try to find him.

"He's been a problem for a few years now. The thing is, he doesn't kidnap people very often. Plus, the police believe that he moves around between a collection of cities." She put her laptop in her backpack. "I should be going. I need to get home before mom gets off work."

"What do your parents do?" I asked.

"Mom works at a bookshop most of the week for extra money. Dad's a truck driver, don't see him very often. What about yours?"

"Dad's a mechanic. Mom stays at home with my little brother."

"Maybe he can help me check the used car my parents are gonna buy for my birthday. See you tomorrow!" After Alex left, and I looked at the clock by the door. It was 5:16.

"I'm going to the library." I told mom.

"Okay sweetie. Be back by dinner." She said starting to make some homemade pizza dough.

I walked out the door and headed towards the library. The thing was, I wasn't actually going to the library.

I walked into the shadow of a nearby house. "Tail on!" Just like that I was Vixen. My clothes had been changed into a fox costume. It wasn't like the spandex suits that TV superheros wore. It seemed more like a homemade costume for Comic Con or something.

The shoes were orange and white and looked like converse high tops but were more comfortable for running. The pants were orange with a white stripe on the outside, they were kinda like a pair of skinny jeans that actually fit. A fluffy fox tail was hanging from the back of the pants. There was a nice light orange tshirt with a darker orange jacket over it. Of the costume the most confusing part if it was that my long blonde hair, that I normally left down, became braided and changed to a ginger color. There were also 2 ears in my hair that I had no idea how they were staying in place.

The only part of my costume that had me confused was the mask. It was orange and white. It was like a masquerade mask but not quite. Instead of being held or tied it just stuck to my face.

Whenever I transformed there was also a small rod, no longer than 8 inches, that was magnetically attached to the hip of my pants. The magnet wasn't very strong, just enough though. There was a set of buttons on the side of it. One made the rod into a staff just taller than me. Another shrunk it back to its beginning size. There was another button but when I pressed it it did nothing. The nice thing about having the staff was that I already knew how to fight with it since I had taken a bo class since I was little. I had stopped taking it last year because we couldn't pay for it anymore.

With the transformation I gained the natural abilities of a fox. These powers and my transformation was all from a bracelet I wore with a fox charm. I had no idea how it worked but I did know that it had a time limit. After about an hour at most I would transform back to normal unless I had already done so by saying,"Tail off!"

The way I had gotten the bracelet was even more unusual than the powers themselves. On Charlie's 3rd birthday there was a package sitting on my desk in my room when I woke up. I thought it was something from mom that she had forgotten to give me until now. That, however, was not the case.

Inside the package was the braclete and note that read, "Say 'tail on'." I put the braclete on and did as the note said, thinking what possible harm could a little braclete do? The transformation freaked me out and out of fear I said, "Tail off! Tail off!" With saying that the transformation dissapeared and I decided to not mention it to my mom.

After school was out I began to train with these new abilities with the idea of helping people. In July I started helping the police and had actually became friends with some of them. With it now being September, I have had my powers for about 4 months.

Often when traveling I would just use the shadows as a cover. Sometimes, when the buildings were close enough, I would jump from rooftop to rooftop. Right now I was headed to the police station to see what they knew about Odium. To my surprise, the police hardly knew anything about him. The most they could tell me was that he often traveled between a few cities and didn't currently have anyone up for randsom.

After leaving the police station I went on my normal patrol route. I was looking for so long that I detransformed. Walking home, I looked at my watch. It was 6:10. Dinner was in 5 minutes! I began to run. As I turned the corner onto my road I got this weird feeling that I was being watched. Pay attention to the task at hand! I told my self. No time to worry about someone following me.

I got home just in time. Everyone was already at the table waiting for me. I washed my hands and joined them. I loved mom's homemade pizza! After dinner I got to work on homework. Since at Riverview we have to buy our own textbooks for the school year I had read them over the summer and knew most of the material pretty well.

Within an hour, I had finished my homework. There was one thing I couldn't seem to get off my mind: Who had followed me? Had I really been followed or was it just a stray cat?

As I got ready for bed I became even more paranoid by all the unanswered questions going through my head. I laid awake in bed trying to fall asleep but couldn't. Getting out of bed I found a note laying on my desk. The handwriting was unfamiliar to me. My focus changed from who may have been following me to the note.

How had the note gotten there? Before I got into thinking about how the note got there I actually read the it. The note read, "Call for Vulpes. She needs to explain some stuff to you. I'm surprised that she's been able to hide from you for this long. She needs to learn to trust. -Kane Mathis"

I was so confused. Who was this Kane Mathis person? Was Vulpes a person too? I folded the note and put it into my backpack. It would wait until morning.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. How was it? Please comment on how you thought it was.**

**Writer Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, I suffer from writers block all the time. I'd also like to apologize in advance, this chapter is just a lot of explanations. I promise the next one should be better.****Writer Out!**

* * *

_Mackenzie POV_

I woke up early the next morning; that was a first. I forgot about the note from last night as I got ready. The idea of someone having followed me last night was forgotten completly. When I got to school the note fell out of my backpack. I picked it up and during all of my classes it was all I could think about.

Alex had offered to let me come over to her house today but I walked home in hope of finding out who these mystery people were. At home I locked my door and shut the blinds just to be safe. I reread the note. "Who is this Vulpes person?" I asked aloud.

"I am!" A voice responded. I jumped at the sound. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." A small creature jumped onto my bed next to where I was sitting. Looking at it, it looked kinda like a fox; but it was smaller. The creature seemed to be a fox the size of a squirrel.

"What are you?" After saying it I realized how rude it sounded. She responded anyway.

"I'm your persona, Vulpes." She bowed as she said this.

"Persona?" I just stared at her with a lack of words.

"Let me explain." As she said this she sat down beside me. "You know how you have powers when you transform?"

"Yeah?" _Where was she going with this?_

"Well, I'm the source of your power." She paused, giving me time to take it in. She then continued,"Whenever you transform, it's because of me. I've been following you while staying hidden so you could transform whenever you wanted."

"Why did you hide from me?"

"Trust." Vulpes sighed, "With my special power of destruction I have a hard time trusting people very quickly."

"What are you talking about? Special power of destruction?" I was so confused

"Let me explain!" The fox said. After calming herself she continued, "I'm your persona. There are other personas. We are the source of power for our weilders. Through us the person in control can transform and is granted powers and a weapon. Does that much make sense?"

I nodded and she continued. "Each persona has a special power. Mine is destuction. When you say 'Exitium' the next thing you touch is destroyed. However, you can't hold your transformation for very long after using it. Currently, since you've never used your power before, your transformation lasts about an hour. Once you use your power your transformation will dissapear right after."

I waited to see if she would continue. "Is that all?" I asked.

"Almost. For you to transform I need to be able to hear the command. So, it's easier if I stick with you wherever you go."

"How can you follow me everywhere and not be found?"

"Well, my last holder made a purse."

"Wait. You've had other holders?!"

"Of course." She said as if it should be obvious.

"Hold up. How long have you been around?"

"That's difficult to explain. I've had holders around the world and some of them keep track of time differently."

"Well, where have you been?" I wanted to know more about her.

"Most places. I was in Egypt for a bit. Then traveled constanly until about a decade ago. I was in Paris."

My eyes widened. "You were there! So you must've know Ladybug! And Chat Noir! Wait. That means that your last holder was Rena Rouge! Do you still remember them?!" My excitment was going crazy.

"Yes, I know them. However, it's not in the way you think." She paused, chosing her words. "Rena Rouge has a kwami, Trixx. Being a persona is slightly different than being a kwami. Trixx and I are sisters." I opened my mouth but Vulpes stopped me, "Kwamis were created first, then personas. Kane Mathis, the man who was put in charge of personas, met Master Fu, the person put in charge of the kwamis. While in paris, Master Fu decided that all the kwamis should meet us."

I just stared at her in amazement. She continued, "All the personas got to meet all the kwamis. Even Nooroo, the butterfly kwami, was there."

"Did he tell you who Hawkmoth was?!"

Vulpes sighed, "No. Magic keeps a kwami from saying their holder's name."

"Wait, so. . ." Before I could continue she cut me off.

"That's how kwami magic works. For personas it works differently."

"How so?"

"We can say our holder's name, but only to other personas. Those we say the name to can't repeat it either."

"If kwamis were created before personas and were held by different people, how are you related?"

"Siblings are determied by power. Me and Plagg, the black cat kwami, are related in that way. Trixx and I just call ourselves sisters. Throughout the day we were allowed to follow the kwamis and their holders."

"Who'd you follow?"

"At first, I followed Trixx and got to meet Rena Rouge. She couldn't have been more excited. Eventually, while following her I ran into Tikki. When I met Ladybug she reminded me of my previous holder. She was just starting but was already dedicated. When she ran off to fight an akuma I choose to follow Chat Noir home. Plagg screamed like a little girl when I jumped out. His holder seemed almost unfazed by my appearance."

Vulpes giggled at the memory. "As Plagg was giving me a tour of his holder's giant house we ran into Nooroo. It was such a realization for all of us. Hawkmoth's son is Chat Noir!"

She stopped and turned towards the window before continuing. "I told Mr.Mathis and he thought I was crazy. Master Fu thought that me and Plagg had gotten into a fight with our powers and had both hit our heads."

"Wow. Two questions, maybe three. Why'd Kane Mathis bring the personas here? Why was I given you? And why did you tell me about the kwamis? I thought they were supposed to only be known about by their holders."

"He came here because he saw that we were needed. You were given me because he seems to trust you. And about the kwamis, I probably shouldn't have told you but you seem to have already known about them."

". . . I did. I've also pieced together that Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug. I mean, it's so obvious! Well, I'm gonna work on homework. I'll figure out how best to carry you with me once I'm done. For now you can stay in my backpack. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Do you have any berries or seeds?"

"I'll check."

The rest of the week went by without anything going wrong. Alex introduced me to some of her friends and convinced me to audition for the upcoming musical. I was just excited for Friday. Vulpes had promised to teach me about Exitium over the weekend.

Friday morning I walked downstairs and tripped on Charlie's stuffed bear. "Whisper!" Charlie cried when he saw that I had stepped on the bear. That must've been it's name or something.

"Sorry Charlie." I said walking to the kitchen.

At school, the day passed quickly. All the teachers gave their lectures for the quizes on Monday. Nothing big happened. When the final bell rang I practically ran home. I rushed up to my room, threw my bag on the ground, and locked the door. Vulpes popped out of my bag and sat on the bed.

"Your powers are rather simple compared to others. The staff has 3 abilities. It can become longer, shorter, and call others who are transformed." She explained.

"Is that what Chat Noir's staff does too?" I asked. Even though I knew about the heroes of Paris, and read the Ladyblog, some details about their powers were unknown.

"Yes. As for Exitium, it also has the same capabilities as Cataclysm."

"This shouldn't be too hard then. Who else has a persona?" As soon as I asked I realized I wouldn't get an answer. "I mean. . .what other heroes are around here to call?"

"As far as I know, there's no one near by." That would explain why I hadn't been able to figure out what the third button did.

"Tail on!" I said. Vulpes was sucked into the bracelet. "Time for patrol." I told myself.

I followed my normal patrol route and found nothing unusual. At least, that was the case until I found an odd note taped ontop a lamp post. Being the only one who would ever be able to notice it let alone reach it I figured it had been left there purposly. I picked it up and sat ontop of the next office building I came to.

_Vixen. I am hlodnig Sophie Davis cptvaie. Gvie the atacthted ntoe to the moyar. Good lcuk rdaenig tihs. -Odium _

"What?" I said, confused. It took me a moment to understad it. **(Congrats if you understood it!)**

I translated the note to this: _Vixen. I am holding Sophie Davis captive. Give the attatched note to the mayor. Good luck reading this. -Odium_

I thought about what I had just read. "WHAT!??" I said, realising what it meant. Using the staff to move faster, I made my way to Town Hall. The staff at the desk let me pass after looking up from their papers to realize who I was. Mr.Davis wasn't there, so I left the note on his desk and left.

_~~~Time Skip~~~_

The rest of September passed without any mention of Sophie's capture or return. It was now the end of October and Odium hadn't done anything more.

"What are you going as for Halloween?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a Disney character. Or I could do an anime character. What do you think?"

Alex turned around in her desk chair to face me. I was laying on her bed, sprawled out. School was exhasting. "Do an anime character."

"Which anime should I chose from to do though? There are so many!"

"Well, which ones are you watching right now?"

"Currently? Um. . .way too many." Alex glared at me. I sighed. "My Hero Academia, Attack on Titan, Naruto, Black Clover, and Bleach."

"Do one of the My Hero Academia characters. Maybe Aizawa?" She joked.

"Honestly though. That's not a bad choice."

Alex leaned back in her chair and thought. She sat up abruptly. "It's not anime but me and some friends are going to dress up as the heroes of Paris. You could join the group!"

"Who all's going?"

"Spencer is going as Carapace."

"The guy who helped with your website?"

"Yeah. And Jessie is gonna be Queen Bee."

"She's the one on ASB, right?"

Alex nodded. "Trevor is Chat Noir. I'm Ladybug. You could be Rena Rouge!"

"I guess I could." As soon as I said it Alex jumped up and hugged me.

"The group is now complete!"

I went home and started to plan how to make my costume. Vulpes came out and sat on my desk as I wrote. "Ugg! Why is this so hard?! There are so many pictures of her costume and recreates of it and yet I can't figure out how to do it!"

Vuples sat up. "Why not call Marinette and ask for help with it?"

"ArE yoU SerIoUs?!!" I practically screamed at her.

"Of course I am!"

"How in the world would I even contact her!?"

"I know her number." She said so nonchalantly that I thought she'd gone insane.

"Hold up. Are you actually serious about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Vulpes paused for a response. "Who would you like to ask for help?"

"Why are you having me call Marinette? She's in Paris for crying out loud!"

"Because you don't have any creative friends."

"That is true. But how are Alex and the others doing theirs?"

"I'm pretty sure Alex is buying hers. Wouldn't surprise me if the others are too."

"How would you know?"

"Why else would she have searched for a Ladybug costume?"

"You have a point there, but why go through all of the trouble to talk to Marinette?"

"Don't you want to talk to her?" Vulpes remarked.

"Of course I do! But this is no good resaon!"

"How do you plan on doing it then?"

"I'm not sure." I paused. "Do you think she would notice the difference if I just came as Vulpes?"

"Of course she would! Your costume and Rena Rouge's are very different!!"

"Why are they so different? I mean, mine looks like a really good homemade costume."

"Kwami's costumes change between holders and with the time. You should know that from Volpina and Rena Rouge if you've payed attention."

"Yeah."

"Well, Personas costumes work the same way. Most of us agreed that we'd do more of a homemade look so that people don't think all of the holders are the same. It's complicated okay, it's just what all of us agreed."

_~~~Time Skip~~~_

"Come on mom, please!" I begged my mom. "It's Halloween. Let me stay out till 9."

"I understand that it's Halloween, but it's also a school night. 8 O'clock."

"Please! I'll. . . I'll do dishes for a week."

"You really do want this badly if you're willing to do dishes." She sighed. "Okay sweetie, you can stay out til 9, but no later. And I'm holding you to your promise."

I hugged mom before running out the door. "You're the best!"

At Alex's house we all took pictures before heading out. Yeah we're highschooler, but nothing's going to stop us from having fun. We joked as we walked around. This was amazing!

"People keep turning us away. Rude!" Jessie said as we walked away from the 9th house to turn us away.

"We should've expected it." Spencer added.

"We're still having fun though!" Alex said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah we are!" Trevor chimed.

"You good Mackenzie? You're being awfly quiet." Alex whispered to me.

"I'm fine." I responded.

"If you say so." And with that Alex started another conversation. I was glad she wasn't pushy about stuff. Curently, my mind kept finding its way back to Odium and the fact that there are people that are serious about what they do.

There was a loud boom from around the corner. We all looked at eachother and ran to see what had happened. "I really hope that Mr.Harris didn't overdo the moving decorations and blow a circit again." Spencer said as we turned the corner.

Alex was the first to see what had happened. "It's not Mr.Harris Spencer. I think this is worse though."

Everyone else quickly caught on to what was going on. Kids were screaming as they ran from the childcare center that had been having a halloween event. The adults were trying their hardest to find all the kids and keep them as calm as possible. We rushed forward to help in anyway possible.

Jessie, Spencer, and Trevor started moving the kids to the park across the street with the adults help. Alex and I went over to see how many childern were unacounted for. "Only 1." The woman huffed out. "Her name is Sam. She should be near the back."

"Has anyone called for help yet?" I heard Alex ask as I ran towards the back of the building. Jumping the short fence I looked around. The building was the only thing in flames but there was still a layer of smoke covering the play yard. "Sam!" I called.

I heard coughing from inside an open window. I threw myself at the screen covering the window. It broke and I fell in. A small girl was huddled in the corner, coughing. I scooped her up in my arms and went back to the window. Just as I was stepping out of the window I saw a figure at the other end of the yard.

Setting Sam down I pointed to the gate behind me. "Run." I commanded. She did as told and I faced the figure. "Who are you?"

The figure didn't answer, all they did was take a single step forward. I don't even know what happened next. There was an earspliting noise and everything went black.

My head hurt. I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times due to the light. Once I could see correctly I looked around. Mom was asleep in a chair in the corner. Charlie was laying in her lap. My left arm was in a cast and there were bandages covering both my legs.

Just then Alex came in the room. "Mackenzie! You're okay! Thank God!" She hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head with my hand.

"I was going to ask you that. On Halloween you went into the burning childcare center to save a girl. She came running out front coughing. As I went back to find you there was an explosion. I just fell backwards and spained my wrist. The EMTs had finally shown up and found you unconscience in the yard." She explained.

"How long have I been here?" If only I hadn't left Vulpes at home, I could've stopped this.

"Well, it's November first. What do you think?"

I looked at the clock. It was just after 8. "Are the kids okay?"

"They're fine, a few inhaled a bit of smoke but nothing bad. They were all out of range of the explosion. First responders think the fire was from a knocked over candle and the explosion is due to the air condtioning unit over heating."

"No."

Alex looked confused, "No?"

"It wasn't the air conditioner exploding that caused the blast. The fire wasn't an accident either." I explained. "Before I blacked out I saw I figure lurking in the shadows."

Alex was about to say something when a nurse walked in. She tended to me as Alex woke up my mom. I was released from the hospital the next day.

_~~~Time Skip~~~_

"Trevor, I'm fine. Really. You don't have to walk me home. I have Alex." It had been a week since the incident. I still had the cast on my arm and a mild limp when I walked. Trevor insisted on walking me home. For saving a single kid from a fire I had become a hero.

It felt weird, being praised for doing the right thing. Mom kept freting about my injuries and had made me stay home from school for 2 days. Seriously people! I'm fine!

The police had narrowed down the culprit and were working with Vixen to figure out the details. I kept tabs on both Alex's fanpage and the Ladyblog. Some of the stuff Ladybug and Chat Noir were dealing with were good ways to learn.

I got home from school and found a note on my desk. I looked like the one I had gotten from Kane Mathis. Picking up the note I read it.

_I need to talk to you. Meet me at the park. Be sure to bring Vulpes. -Kane Mathis_

* * *

**Just by the way, I haven't actually watched the Miraculous Ladybug show. I'm basing all my things of off stuff I've read. If anything to too far off from the series please tell me and I'll fix it. Be sure to comment please! I need all the feedback I can get.****Writer Out!**


End file.
